Marauding Gamer
by lukesully27
Summary: Death sends Harry back in time so he can go to school with his parents and he's 10 again. Gamer Harry! OP Harry! MOD Harry! This will be slash between HP/SB/RL and I might add JP as well. This is my first work so sorry if it sucks
1. prologue

Harry James Potter was born on the 31st of July in 1980 as the summer died. He was loved by his family and would have lived a happy life if it was not for a dark lord with a broken soul and a meddling old man who taught he could do as he pleased as long as he justified it as the Greater Good. On all hollows eve in 1981 Harry's happy live came crumpling down when his parents were betrayed by a person they taught as family, this man led the dark lord to them where he stuck down the father and chased after the mother who tried to flee with young Harry but it was to late she was cornered, with nothing else to lose she begged the dark lord to take her and spare her child, unknown to any one the room Lilly Potter called upon magic that has not been seen centuries, the magic of the soul and while the dark lord stuck her down and her life end our soul so full of kindness persevered, so when the dark lord turned his wand towards young Harry ready to cast the killing curse that end so many lives before him, his mother soul protected him rebounding the curse at the dark lord destroying his body, now an orphan Harry should have went to live with his Godfather Sirius Black but instead he was sent to live with his relatives that hated magic, this is because of a meddling old man had thrown Harry innocent godfather into azkaban a wizard prison, he did this out of fear, fear of how powerful harry would become so he decided he would bind the young wizard magical core and place him in a abusive household to shape his pawn all in the name of the greater good.

Harry Potter stayed at the Dursleys for ten long years he was beaten, starved, mocked and forced to work as a slave, he suffered so much that his magical core, the unbound part had to rapidly grow just to keep him alive. He slept in the cupboard under the stairs and stayed their when he wasn't working our at school, now one might think that someone would report the blatant sign of abuse and some did while most believed the lies the Dursleys spread trough-out the neighborhood and dose who did had the memory erased, and so young Harry potter did not know about magic till Rubeus Hagrid comes for him so he can get his supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At Hogwarts Harry taught he would be safe and be able to make friends but all that was there for him were more pain and lies. Friend who were friend only for money and power, false love do to potions, further abuse from teachers. He fought a war he was to young for them, suffered for them and all it did was bring more pain and the loss of the only chance of true family he had left and so in 1998 on the day known as The Battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter walked to his death believing that the only way to win the war is to die, he let the dark lord strike him down with the killing curse and meets his end but where as that was the end of Harry Potter's story, Hadrian Peverell's story begins in the summer of 1971.


	2. Chapter 1

A very confused Harry Potter awoke in an endless void. Now many might wonder why he was confused besides the obvious reason, it would be because moments ago our young hero sacrificed himself to the dark lord Voldemort so he could destroy the horcruxe in his scar. _''Am I alive''_ taught Harry as he looked around the void. _''No I died, Voldemort killed me and now my friend only have to destroy nagini then snake face will be mortal''_ a sense of freedom swelled in Harry's heart at the taught of finally being reunited with his family only for it to be replaced by surprise when he heard the sound of laughter surround him ''Ahh young master I am so glad to finally meet you, I've been waiting so long to meet you face to... well void but you understand what I mean.'' a voice said coming from the void.''What... who said that, where are you.'' called a shocked Harry,''I'm afraid that I do not have a corporeal form to take young master'' replied the voice. '' Young master?'' asked a confused Harry, ''Yes young master, you are my master as you have collected my hallows and for my identity I am Death. stated the newly dubbed Death.

''D-Death?'' stuttered a shocked Harry, ''Yes my master I am here to tell what being my master entails.'' answered Death. '' Wait I don't want to be your master I just want to be with my family!'' yelled Harry. ''Yes, yes that's exactly why you are my master, you who don't even want the power to control Death itself'' said an excited Death,'' You are the only one with Peverell left worthy to be my master, unless of course you wish Mr. Riddle to take the mantle.'' Death said much more calmly. This gave Harry a pause was he willing to give Voldemort control over death, the was obvious, of course Harry couldn't have possibly know that Death would never give the title of Master of Death to anyone but Harry.

''Fine'' relented a subdued Harry, ''Excellent, well then your a little young better give it a few centuries before you begin your duties as Master of Death, so in the mean time I your loving companion as decided to fulfill your wish in reuniting with your family.'' he paused to look at the hope on his young master face ''But'' he continued ''not in the way you are thinking, you will be De-aged to that of a ten years old and be sent back to the summer of 1971 so you may go through school with them'' finished Death leaving a shocked Harry who was trying to wrap his mind around the situation but unfortunately he did not have time to think about it much before Death started talking again.''Now I gave you a little gift to have fun with and to make things easier for you. Now I'm going to send to you to the house I have set up to you and I have left you a trunk filled with books for you. Have a great time I'll be in touch'' and just like that Harry disappeared leaving only the void.


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome Gamer**

 **You have been gifted with the ability known as ''The Gamer'' by Death  
**

 **Say status to begin Tutorial**

Harry stared at the blue screen floating in front of him, his mind trying to make sense with what he was seeing but before he could do anything he heard a **'ping'** and saw another window pop up.

 **New Quest!**

 **Complete the tutorial  
**

 **Rewards: 100 exp**

Harry just mumbled '' **status** ''

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 1** **EXP:0/50**

 **Hp: 150/150** **Mp: 85500/85500**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**

 **This is you status it shows you the information about oneself**

 **Name: It's your name dose it really need to be explained.**

 **Title: A title is a boast to a person.**

 **Level: How experienced in life you are. (you need exp (experience points) to level up)**

 **Hp: Your life force (health). when it reaches 0 your dead.**

 **Mp: The amount of magic a person has.**

 **Race: Your species.**

 **STR (strength):The amount of physical damage you can do and heath. (1 point in strength = +25 Hp)  
**

 **VIT (vitality): Your health regen and the state your body is in. (1 point in vitality = +0.1% Hp regeneration per min)**

 **DEX (dexterity): Your speed and flexibility.**

 **INT (intelligent): The amount of information you can retain, your learning speed and your magic capacity. (+25 Mp per point)**

 **WIS (wisdom): Your ability to use information and understand it, your magic regeneration. (+0.2% Mp regeneration/per min)**

 **LUC (luck): Loot quality and the likely hood that something goes in your favor.**

 **POINTS: The amount of points you can add to a stat to increase it. (gain 5 stat points per level}**

 **Money: the amount of money you have on you.**

 **Please say continue to move on to the next part of the tutorial.**

Harry stood there taking in the information in front of him. He was surprised about how much magic he has and confused how low his stats seem, deciding not to dwell on it to much Harry continued.

 **Perks:**

 **Perk points: 3**

 **Current perks:** **Lord Peverell ( Adds skills judgment and soul magic)**

 **Lord Ravenclaw ( Adds +3 WIS, +2 INT per level)**

 **Lord Slytherin ( Adds skills parseltongue, +2 DEX per level)**

 **It looks like you have some perk points to spend but befor that let me explain what a perk is  
**

 **A perk is a bounce that helps a person move forward in life. A perk can be earned by completing a certain objective or buying them in the perk store. (A perk point is earned every 10th level)**

Harry was ten shown a list of perks that he could buy, most of them didn't interest him but he eventually found two perks that he wanted but seemed stuck on what he should spend his last perk point on till he saw it, it made him remember when he saw Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting at the end of his 5th year. **  
**

 **Perks:**

 **Perk points: 0  
**

 **Current perks:** **Lord Peverell ( Adds skills judgment and soul magic)**

 **Lord Ravenclaw ( Adds 3 WIS, 2 INT per level)**

 **Lord Slytherin ( Adds skills parseltongue, 2 DEX per level)**

 **Elemental (allows user to control the elements, currently available water, air, fire and earth)**

 **Werewolf buff (2 STR, 2 VIT and enhanced senses)**

 **Double status points (doubles the amount of status points received when leveling up)**

 **Now that's done we can move on your skills (spells are kept in a different tab)**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: (Passive/Active)**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body: (passive)**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world as a game.**

 **Parseltongue: (passive)**

 **Grants the user the ability to talk to snakes.**

 **Soul Magic: (active) Lv 1, 0%**

 **Grants the user the ability to call upon users soul.**

 **J** **udgment: (active) Lv MAX**

 **Allows user to see a persons sou, reveals L.V and soul colour. (when active right eye is encased in the colour of users soul)**

 **Cooking: (active) Lv 45, 67%**

 **The ability to create food. (current level that of a master chief)**

 **Sprint: (active) Lv 22, 37% Coast 100 mp/per min**

 **Increase the user speed (currently able to reach speed of 80 mph)**

 **Languages:**

 **English: 100%**

 **Latin: 63%**

 **French: 7%**

 **Bulgarian: 4%**

 **Calligraphy: Lv 47, 50%**

 **A form of writing style (currently able to write 94 letters per second)**

 **Elemental: Lv 1**

 **Hydrokinesis: Lv 1, 0% coast 500mp**

 **The ability to psychically influence liquid water.**

 **Aerokinesis: Lv 1, 0% coast 500 mp**

 **The** **ability to manipulate, control, or alter air molecules, wind currents, and control air.**

 **Pyrokinesis: Lv 1, 0% coast 500mp**

 **The** **ability to manipulate and speed up the atomic state to the point of combustion.**

 **Terrakinesis: Lv 1, 0% coast 500mp**

 **the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks.**

 **Transfiguration: (active) Lv 32, 30%**

 **The ability to temporarily change an object or creature into something else. (current level that of an average 7th year)**

 **Charms: (active) Lv 35, 65%**

 **The ability to add or change the effect of an item or person. (current level that of advanced 7th year)**

 **Battle Magic: (active) Lv 40, 10%**

 **The ability to use offencive and defencive magic. (current level that of an apprentice for mastership)**

 **Potions: (passive/active) Lv 24, 23%**

 **The Ability to make, understand and identify a potion. (current level that of an advance 5th year)**

 **Arithmancy: (passive/active) Lv 3, 34%**

 **The ability to understand and create spells in numeric figures. (current level that of an average 3rd year)**

 **Ruins: (passive/active) Lv 4, 16%**

 **The ability to understand and write runes (current level that of an advance 3rd year)**

 **Known Runic Languages:**

 **Celts: 4%**

 **Norse: 2%**

 **Greek: 5%**

 **Mind Arts: Lv 2, 9%**

 **Occlumency: Lv 2, 17% (passive/active)**

 **The ability to protect ones mind, control ones emotions and increases ones memory.**

 **Legilimency: Lv 2, 1% (** **passive/active)**

 **The ability to enter another person's mind and read it,alter or block memories.**

 **Healing magic: Lv4, 69%** **passive/active)**

 **The ability to heal a person.**

 **Apparition: Lv 33, 23% (** **active) Coast depends on the distance**

 **The ability to tel** **eport the user and anyone touching them to a location.**

Harry stared wide eyed at his skill list surprised that he had so many skills and that most of them were so high level.

 **Finally the last part of the tutorial the inventory!**

In front of harry appeared a blue box, he could see what looked like a 3D model of himself but younger and healthier then he ever saw himself but most importantly there was no lighting bolt scar on his head. when he looked to the right he saw a 64 x 64 grid.

 **Congratulations you completed the tutorial**

 **Rewards: 100exp**

 **Level up!**

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 2** **EXP:50/100**

 **Hp: 200/200** **Mp: 85550/85550**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 7  
**

 **VIT: 7  
**

 **DEX: 7  
**

 **INT: 7  
**

 **WIS: 8  
**

 **LUC: 5**

 **POINTS: 10**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**

Thinking on what to do with his stat points Harry decides that he needs to be prepared this time around so decide to add 2 to WIS and 3 to INT, while adding the reaming 5 to LUC. His new status was like so.

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 1** **EXP:0/50**

 **Hp: 150/150** **Mp: 85600/85600**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 7  
**

 **VIT: 7  
**

 **DEX: 7  
**

 **INT: 10  
**

 **WIS: 10  
**

 **LUC: 10  
**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**


	4. Here are the spells

**spells: Name,Lv, % spell category, coast, what i dose (Lv 1-5 requires wand, 6-10 silently, 11-15 wandless)**

 **Lumos: Lv 15, 0% (charms) 5mp : creates a ball of light.**

 **Nox: Lv 15, 0% (charms) 5mp: cancels light.**

 **Accio : Lv 12, 38% (charms) 50mp: summons an object towards the caster.**

 **Aguamenti: Lv 7, 78% (charms) 45mp: Produces a fountain or jet of water.**

 **Alohomora: Lv 15, 0% (charms) 20mp: Unlocks doors, chest, ect. used to counter the locking charm.**

 ** _Ascendio: Lv 5, 12% (charms) 40mp:_** ** _Lifts the user high into the air._**

 ** _Bombarda: Lv 8, 32% (battle magic) 35mp: Cause an explosion._**

 ** _Colovaria: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 10mp:_** ** _Changes the target's colour._**

 ** _Confundo: Lv 7, 48% (battle magic) 40mp: Confuses target._**

 ** _Crucio: Lv 2, 0% (battle magic) 250mp:_** ** _Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse (Note:_** ** _It cannot be cast successfully by a person who is doing so out of pure spite or anger; one must feel a true desire to cause the victim pain.)_**

 ** _Defodio: Lv 7, 67% (battle magic) 70mp:_** ** _gouge large chunks out of the target._**

 ** _Depulso: Lv 11, 14% (charm) 50mp: T_** ** _his spell is used to make the target fly toward a specific location._**

 ** _Diffndo: Lv 13, 27% (charm) 70mp:_** **Severs the target.**

 **Dissendium: Lv15, 0% (charm) 20mp:shrinks target.**

 **Disillusionment: Lv 8, 83% (Charm) 100mp:** **Disguises target as surroundings.**

 **Engorgio: Lv 7, 36% (charm) 20mp:** **Causes the target to swell in physical size.**

 ** _Episkey: Lv 6, 76% (healing) 40mp:_** ** _Heals relatively minor injuries._** **(50hp)**

 ** _Evanesco: Lv 13, 93% (charm) 60mp: Vanishes the target._**

 ** _Expecto Patronum: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 200mp/ 50mp/min to maintain:_** ** _Conjures a spirit guardian_**

 ** _Expelliarmus: Lv 15, 0% (battle magic) 40mp: Disarms opponents._**

 **Feather-light charm: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 20mp: makes target light weighted.**

 **Finite: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 15mp:** **Terminates spell effects in the vicinity of the caster.**

 **Flipendo: Lv 15, 0% (battle magic) 10mp: Knock-backs the target.**

 **Gemino: Lv 8, 18% (charm) 35mp: creates a copy of target.**

 **Glacius: Lv 12, 43% (charm) 65mp: freezes target.**

 ** _Homenum Revelio: Lv 6, 8% (charm) 100mp:_** ** _Reveals human presence in the vicinity of the caster_**

 ** _Immobulus: Lv 10, 10% (charm) 40mp:_** ** _Renders living targets immobile._**

 ** _Imperio: Lv 3, 82% (battle magic) 200mp: Control a person (note can be broken if target will is stronger then caster)._**

 ** _Incendio: Lv15, 0% (charm) 50mp: creates fire._**

 ** _Levicorpus: Lv 8, 87% (battle magic) 70mp:_** ** _Lifts and suspends people by the ankle._**

 ** _Muffiliato: Lv15, 0% (charm) 80mp:_** ** _This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations._**

 ** _Petrificus Totalus: Lv 9, 47% (battle magic) 60mp:_** ** _Paralyses target._**

 ** _Protego: Lv 15, 0% (battle magic) 40mp: creates a shield._**

 ** _Reparo: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 50mp: repairs an object._**

 ** _Sectumsempra: Lv 6, 74% (battle magic) 100mp:_** ** _creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subjec._**

 ** _Stupefy:Lv 15, 0% (battle magic) 50mp: stuns target._**

 ** _Wingardium Leviosa: Lv 15, 0% (charm) 20mp/5mp/min to maintain: cause an object to fly._**


	5. Chapter 3

The newly dubbed Hadrian decided he should look around his new home and find the trunk that Death mentioned. Looking around Hadrian could see he appeared to be in a large rectangular room that was divided into a kitchen and sitting room. The kitchen was divided by what Hadrian could only guess was a marble counter, the floor was done with tiles with the symbol of the deathly hallows being made from all of them. The rest of the kitchen looked like that of a normal house, except for the fact that all of the electronics seemed newer, more advanced.

The sitting room had a flat screen t.v, a three seat leather couch with two other couches to it side. The carpet was red with little golden deathly hallows, but the strangest thing was the grand piano in the corner. Hadrian was surprised that he did not notice it first, when he walked over to it he noticed a book on top of it and when he picked the book up a blue screen popped up.

 **You have found the skill book 'Pianist'!**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **Yes!** **No!  
**

Hesitating only for a second Hadrian pressed yes, suddenly the book burst into flames and the fire appeared to be entering Hadrian's head.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have learned the skill Pianist!**

 **Pianist (active) Lv 1, 0%**

 **The ability to play the piano.**

 **20% of playing the right note  
**

 **4% chance of another person enjoying what you are playing.**

Deciding to see if it really worked Hadrian sat down and started playing twinkle twinkle little star, the only song he knew from muggle primary school. When he finished playing it a screen popped up.

 **Pianist has risen one level.**

 **Your DEX has risen by 1.**

Hadrian was some what expecting the skill to work but his DEX going up surprised him. He quickly pulled up his skill and status.

 **Pianist (active) Lv 2, 10%**

 **The ability to play the piano.**

 **40% of playing the right note  
**

 **4% chance of another person enjoying what you are playing.**

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 1** **EXP:0/50**

 **Hp: 150/150** **Mp: 85600/85600**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 7  
**

 **VIT: 7  
**

 **DEX: 8  
**

 **INT: 10  
**

 **WIS: 10  
**

 **LUC: 10  
**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**

Hadrian saw that his DEX has gone up, _''So I can increase my stats outside of level ups''_ taught an interested Hadrian, _'' And looking and my pianist skill if I get_ _it to level 5 I should be able to hit the notes correctly every time_ '', and so with this in mind Hadrian open the chords book and started playing, it would take an hour but he would finally get the skill to level 5 and increase his DEX.

 **Pianist has risen one level.**

 ** **Pianist has risen one level.****

 **Pianist has risen one level.**

 **Your DEX has risen by 1.**

 **Your DEX has risen by 1.**

 **Pianist (active) Lv 5, 4%**

 **The ability to play the piano.**

 **100% of playing the right note  
**

 **4% chance of another person enjoying what you are playing.**

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 1** **EXP:0/50**

 **Hp: 150/150** **Mp: 85600/85600**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 7  
**

 **VIT: 7  
**

 **DEX: 10  
**

 **INT: 10  
**

 **WIS: 10  
**

 **LUC: 10  
**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**

Looking at the screen a sense of pride filled Hadrian at the fact that he learned how to play the piano in only an hour. After a while Hadrian realized that he hadn't checked his bedroom or the back garden. With that in mind Hadrian made his way to his bedroom, when he opened the door the first thing he saw was his bed, it was like a king size version of his bed from the gryffindor dorm. next to it was two drawers, on the foot of his bed he saw a trunk made out of black wood with the deathly hollows carved in a silver color. Moving over to the trunk he opened it to find it was filled with books, deciding to deal with them later he closed the trunk and moved over to the closet. He found his closet filled with cloths mainly blue, red, green and black but on the ground he saw a guitar, a box and two books, picking up the first book a familiar screen popped up.

 **You have picked up the skill book 'Guitar'**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **Yes! No!**

Hadrian pressed yes.

 **Guitar: (active) Lv 1, 0%**

 **20% chance of playing the right cords.  
**

 **4% chance of someone else liking it**

Hadrian decided he would to the same with this skill as he did with his pianist skill, but first he grabbed the second book.

 **Y** **ou have picked up the skill book 'Electronics'**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **Yes! No!**

 **Electronic: (passive/active) Lv 1, 0%  
**

 **The ability to use, understand and create electronics.**

Hadrian blinked not really understanding why he got the skill but decided to deal with it later. He grabbed the guitar and made his way to his bed where he started to play he got so caught up in it that he didn't notice the pop ups or the fact that he had been playing for over two hours, when he stoped he saw the pop ups.

 **Guitar has risen a level**

 ** **Guitar has risen a level  
****

 **Guitar has risen a level**

 **Guitar has risen a level**

 ** **Guitar has risen a level  
****

 **Guitar has risen a level  
**

 **Guitar has risen a level**

 **DEX has increased by one**

 ** **DEX has increased by one  
****

 **DEX has increased by one**

 ** **DEX has increased by one****

 **Guitar: (active) Lv 8, 47%**

 **100% chance of playing the right cords.  
**

 **12% chance of someone liking it**

 **Name: Hadrian peverell**

 **Title: Master of Death**

 **Level: 1** **EXP:0/50**

 **Hp: 150/150** **Mp: 85600/85600**

 **Race: wizard**

 **STR: 7  
**

 **VIT: 7  
**

 **DEX: 14  
**

 **INT: 10  
**

 **WIS: 10  
**

 **LUC: 10  
**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY:0£/0G0S0k**

Hadrian was a bit embarrassed that he lost track of time looked out his window and saw that it was dark out, sighing he set the guitar down and went looking for the bathroom as he decided to have a shower before going to bed tonight. When he found the bathroom he quickly made his way to the shower, as he striped off his clothing he noticed that his skin was smooth with no trace of scars. When he entered the shower he close his eyes and started to sing a habit he picked up on in his 6th year. When he was finished he opened his eyes and was surprised to see a screen in front of him.

 **Trough a special action the skill 'singing' has been created**

 **singing has risen a level  
**

 **singing has risen a level**

 **Singing: (active) Lv 3, 23%**

 **The ability to sing  
**

 **12% chance of someone liking it.**

Hadrian just blinked before closing it and getting ready for bed _''I'll check the back garden tomorrow''_ was his last taught before falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Hadrian awoke the next morning refreshed, He changed into a plain green t-shirt and a black tracksuit pants before he went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Afterwords he decided it was finally time to check out the back so he went outside. Stepping out to the patio he saw that in the backyard there was a swimming pool to the right while on the left there was what looked like a training field complete with archery targets, a sparring dummy, wooden training swords, bows and arrows. After studying the training area Hadrian found a skill book on hand-to-hand fighting, swordsmanship and archery giving him.

 **Hand-to-hand combat:(passive) Lv 1, 0%**

 **The ability to fight with no weapons.**

 **Sword Mastery:(passive) Lv 1, 0%**

 **The ability to use a sword**

 **Your sword dose 5% more damage.**

 **Archery**

 **The ability to use a bow and arrow**

 **Accuracy: 2%**

Hadrian blinked, _''Well these are useful skills but why is my accuracy so low, I'll need to get it to level 50 if I want to be a perfect shot''_ taught Hadrian but before that he had another skill to get. Walking over to the pool he remembered the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the lake he nearly drowned in during the horcrux hunt, with that in mind Hadrian striped off his clothing till he was only in his underwear and dived in, he started swimming on the 3rd lap he got the skill he was looking for.

 **Swimming (passive): Lv 1, 0%**

 **Your swim .5 miles per hour.**

Seeing the skill he starts to grind it. After 4 hours of nothing but swimming Hadrian decide his skill was at a good level he also noticed something else.

 **Swimming (passive): Lv 15, 72%**

 **Your swim 7.5 miles per hour.**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 **Your VIT has risen by one**

 _''So that means I should have 15 points in vitality now''_ taught Hadrian. Hadrian remembering the elemental perk he chose decide since he was already in the pool that he might as well try it out, focusing Hadrian tried to use his magic to move the water. It was ten minutes later when he managed to get the water to move upward towards him, doe it only lasted a second before he lost concentration. _''Why is it so difficult, with the other new skills I got I could to them easily, is it because it's a skill that use magic or maybe it's because I got the skill from a perk._ Taught a confused Hadrian, _'' I still need to work on my occlumency in case I run into any death eater who knows legilimency''_ with this in mind Hadrian got out of the pool and made his way to his room hoping to find a book that acutely explains what he is suppose to do to defend his mind. Has luck (or more likely Death) would have it he did find several books on occlumency.

Hadrian spent the next eight hours reading all of the books getting a far better grasp on the defensive mind arts compared to the so called 'teaching' Snape ever gave him, he also received a pleasant little surprise in the form a blue box.

 **Do to intensive studying your INT and WIS has increased by seven.**

After having a homemade dinner Hadrian made his way to his bed where he sat down in a meditative stance he took one more look on his occlumency skill hoping that his new level (it at leveled up do to reading about it)

 **Occlumency: Lv 9, 57% (passive/active)**

 **The ability to protect ones mind, control ones emotions and increases ones memory.**

Hadrian closed the box and began to focus his magic into his mind, letting his magic into his memories letting them become clearer, unknown to him by doing this his magic began tearing down the barriers that a certain old goat placed on memories where Hadrian had head to much information or saw something he shouldn't have this also began to untangle the web of compulsions that changed his very being.

It began quickly Hadrian remembered all the times he tried to leave the Dursleys, go to the police only for the old goat to show up and bring him back to hell, he remembered all the times he caught the goat planning his downfall, stealing from him to pay false friends to spy on him, to the plan to potion him and get Ginny to marry him, to let her rape him until she was with child and then get rid of him so they could have all that was hidden from him. This was also how he leaned another thing about himself, girls didn't attract him anymore he also began to notice that Nevile was very fit the last time they met.

 **Occlumency: Lv 16, 17% (passive/active)**

 **The ability to protect ones mind, control ones emotions and increases ones memory.**

Ignoring the box Hadrian began to mull over his new memories, he taught he would be angry or sad, well he is but something began to stir inside his very being a sense of determination began to in case him, determination to become strong, determination to beat Voldemort and Dumbledore but most of all a determination to live.


End file.
